


Little Brother & Boyfriend

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, M/M, Sealand is a brat, a very cute and annoying brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: "I don't think that's possible, I'll have been married to Alfred by then." Peter pauses, he'd have been married to... To Alfred?His eyes widen in alarm at the Omega's words. Peter reached for the textbook in front of him and chucked it at the older Alpha, but Alfred caught it effortlessly.That only seemed to fuel the young Alpha's anger. "Unbelievable he marries you? That's rubbish!"Alfred rolled his eyes at the boy as he set the book down gently, "These books cost money, Artie doesn't like you wasting his money like that, Peter.""Shut up! I'm not listening to a brother-snatcher!" The young Alpha opts to throw the pencils at the American only to have him swiftly catch each of his attacks with ease."It's not like you can stop his choice.""No, give him back!""What the fuck. I have no bloody idea why both of you are shouting." Arthur frowned at the scene unfolding, he was not impressed. "Someone better fess up before I kick your arses out of the house."





	Little Brother & Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write it and after an hour of trying to force the urges down I sat down and wrote the story before going to bed. By the next day I proofread it then after a few more days I'm posting it today.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

Blue, very blue eyes glared back at him. They were of the same colour as his and the look the other had matched his own. The horrible sourness of their scents mixing in the air, a tangy lemon and lime spreading out and contaminating the whole room.

Both blondes stared at each other with mutual loathing and bedevilment, to the point that they must've been growling at each other like animals.

Just as it seemed like a war was about to break out from their staring contest another person entered the room with a tray of burnt baked goods.

"I'm done baking!" Arthur had announced walking over to the two Alpha's sitting on the floor by the table with their pencils and textbooks out.

"Who's hungry?" He smiled at them as the he placed the tray a little ways from their work.

At any other time, the boy would have noticed the horribly tartish scent permeating in the room but he was on suppressants so he couldn't notice anything out of place.

The younger blonde beamed at him, "Yay! Scones!"

He stood up from his seat and reached over to grab roughly 1/8 of the scones available towards him. Luckily the Omega had thought this through and let the treats cool before bringing them in.

"Slow down, Peter." Arthur laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, "I have another batch of those."

Of course, the older blonde would not let the younger Alpha do him down, he quickly grabbed one and shovelled it down his throat right before grabbing another one.

"They're delicious as always, _Artie_." Alfred cooed as he immediately ate his fourth scone.

A tint of pink coloured the Omega's face as he quietly thanked the older Alpha. Peter frowned at the lack of attention he was getting from his older brother.

"I love them too Arthur!" He exclaimed as he tried to quickly gobble up his third one. He was losing to the other at this rate.

Arthur turned his gaze back to the little Alpha and smiled, "Why thank you too, Peter."

The boy grinned and threw a smug look at the older Alpha. Alfred nearly smacked the boy in the face but he decided to refrain from doing so, he couldn't piss off the Omega he liked.

"By the way, he's having a bit of trouble on algebra." He stated as he faced Arthur but not before throwing a provocative look at the younger boy.

Peter simmered with anger, that was just low.

"Oh dear, I guess he really does need some help." Arthur concluded, "Thanks for helping him with his grades, Alfie."

Alfred chuckled at the boy's response, "You know I'd do anything for you."

The Omega's cheeks flush red once again at the comment.

Now the young Alpha had enough of this, "Maybe you should teach me instead Arthur? I think you're smarter than Alfred."

"I'm sorry, poppet." The Briton looked back at his brother, "But I suck at Math."

The younger boy frowned at that answer. Honestly, he didn't hate the older Alpha at first. It was fun to have him around, they played a few harmless pranks on his older brothers, Arthur included. They generally got along so well he had even considered him like an older brother he never had. Well, that was until... until he had found out that the American was dating **his** brother. He had thought they were _bestfriends_ but he was wrong. _Oh-so-wrong_.

He found out at the most terrifying way possible, it was when both of them were exchanging... All those sappy lines with each other on the couch, it had him scarred for life.

Peter cringed as the memory resurfaced. All those stupid pick-up lines would be the death of him.

Alfred was a nice guy but he wasn't keen on giving his older Omega brother away. He wondered how his other older Alpha brothers could even begin to agree with this and much to his disappointment they agree wholeheartedly to the point he wanted to bang his head on a wall.

"But how do you manage to pass if you're horrible at it?" He whined as he chewed on his fifth scone. The older Alpha was probably at his seventh or eighth. He had to start eating faster than ever if he didn't want to lose to Alfred of all people.

Arthur laughs, a sweet carefree rare laugh of his. He couldn't possibly give all that to the other Alpha. His frown deepened at that thought. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"That's thanks to my boyfriend, Alfred." He smiles lovingly at the said boy before deciding to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Peter frowns, he absolutely detested Alfred. So in his frustration he throws out his trump card, he pouts and his eyes begin to water.

"I don't want to study anymore." He pleads looking at Arthur with his puppy dog eyes. "_Big brother._"

The Omega immediately softens up at that, he moves away from his boyfriend to go to Peter's side to envelope the boy in a hug.

"Oh, dearest you have to study or your grades will drop." He explains stroking the boy's hair, his affection basically dripping off at his every word. "Don't you want to marry a sweet and wonderful Omega? How'll you be able to do that if you can't impress them with how handsome and smart you are?"

The small Alpha puffs his cheeks, "If they aren't impressed then I'll just have to marry you."

Arthur raises a brow at his little brother's answer, "I don't think that's possible, I'll have been married to Alfred by then."

Peter pauses, he'd have been married to... _To Alfred?_ His eyes widen in alarm at the Omega's words.

He breaks away immediately to glare at Alfred who in turn had a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips, blue eyes much like his, looking oh-so-mischievous at that moment.

He didn't want to and never wanted to fight in front of Arthur. He was quite alright with the squabbling behind his back but he was about to lose his brother because he was going to be married to this man.

Peter reached for the textbook in front of him and chucked it at the older Alpha, but thanks to reflex and being an all-round athlete Alfred caught it effortlessly. That of course only seemed to fuel the young Alpha's anger.

"Unbelievable **he** marries _you_? That's rubbish!"

Alfred rolled his eyes at the boy as he set the book down gently, "These books cost money, Artie doesn't like _you_ wasting _his_ money like that, Peter."

"Shut up! I'm not listening to a brother-snatcher!" The young Alpha opts to throw the pencils at the American only to have him swiftly catch each of his attacks with ease.

"It's not like _you_ can stop his choice."

"No, give him back!"

"What the fuck. I have no bloody idea why both of you are shouting." Arthur frowned at the scene unfolding, he was not impressed. "Someone better fess up before I kick your arses out of the house."

Tears immediately stream down Peter's face as he throws himself at Arthur.

"He's going to steal you away and I'll lose you. That's not fair, I'm better than him in everything. _I'm your little brother!_"

Finally, it clicks, ah, sometimes he should lay off on the suppressants more. Maybe he'd get what was happening more often than not if he'd avoid it altogether.

"Is that why you both seem to be competing in everything recently?" He sighs, "Is that the reason why you're being sweet all of a sudden?"

Peter nods as he sniffles. Eyes all puffy and red now.

"Oh, poppet, you'll never lose me even if I was shipped off to Antarctica or be married off to someone else." Arthur goes to stroke the boy's hair.

"But I don't want you to get married."

Green irises meet with blue ones and the Omega goes to kiss the boy's nose.

"Sure if you don't really want me to get married, I won't."

A noise of protest start to bubble up from the American but the Briton shuts him up with a look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'll never be as happy as I am now."

The young Alpha frowns, "Why?"

"Because that would mean I can't be with the second person that I love the most."

Another sound seemed to start from Alfred but dies down the moment Arthur threw a pencil towards the direction of the older Alpha.

Peter blinks away the tears as he looks at his brother sadly, "Alfred's only the second... Why is that?"

Arthur laughs before poking his little brother's nose, "That's because you're the person I love the most. Even if you're awfully bratty and annoying I love you the most."

The small Alpha goes to hug his brother tightly. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too, poppet."

Alfred couldn't help but grin at the scene, even if he was only the second person Arthur loved the most, he'll have to make do with that.

Well, that was until Peter had pulled his tongue out to mock him behind Arthur's back. Right after such a touching brotherly moment too.

"_You lost._" Peter mouthed to him contemptuously. Seriously this kid was out to get him. "_Loser_."

The older Alpha's eye twitched in annoyance. The little brat was playing his older brother, yet again. _Manipulative little bastard._


End file.
